


Destiel Drabbles

by carryonmywaywardnugget



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardnugget/pseuds/carryonmywaywardnugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own 'Sea of Love' or Supernatural (Although I'd like to). Any mistakes are mine. Hope you guys enjoy the short little wedding ficlet!</p></blockquote>





	1. D.E.S.T.I.E.L. is For...

D is for the days spent in bed, only getting up to eat or use the bathroom. It’s for the dreams Dean has about his angel so vivid and beautiful, and how he so wishes they would come true. It’s for the devotion and loyalty between the two. D is for the determination to make things alright when they have a fight and one of them storms out. D is for the dog that Dean bought for Cas, despite the fact that he’s not really a pet person, he wanted Cas to be happy, and that dog made him happy. It’s for how domestic they have started acting and how much Cas loves that, but Dean is still worried that it’s all too good to be real, and that something will come around anytime now and ruin everything.

E is for how enamored Dean and Castiel are with each other. It’s for eternity, which is what Cas says when Dean asks him how long they’ll be together. It’s for ego, which is not the only thing of Dean’s that Cas says is huge. It’s for extreme, which is how Sam describes their love. Well, that and ‘sappy.’

S is for the secrets between the two, like how Cas knows how many freckles Dean has, but won’t tell Dean that. And how Dean secretly loves when Cas walks around the bunker in his clothes. S is for the sex, obviously, which the pair will confirm is absolutely amazing. S is for Cas’ smile when Dean comes home from a hunt and is unharmed. It’s for safety, and how Dean promises on his life that he will protect Cas, no matter what comes their way.

T is for the threats that come and try to break them up. But they’re too strong, and will always fight for each other. It’s for tea, which Cas has grown to love on lazy days when all they do is wander around the bunker. It’s for the television shows that they can never agree on watching. It’s for being tired when they get home from a hunt and they give one another a massage, because it helps them to unwind and relax after a tough day.

I is for ice cream, which Cas demands Dean buy when he goes on supply runs, because “just like you and I, pie and ice cream go really well together.” It’s for important, which is what Dean is constantly calling Cas. It’s for immature, which Dean always is, because it gets a laugh out of Cas and Dean will be damned if that isn’t the best noise in the world. 

E is for energetic, the thing Cas is in bed, because ever since Cas learned about the joy of sex, Dean hardly gets out of bed anymore. E is for how ecstatic they were when Sam told them that he bought them plane tickets to Europe for their anniversary. It’s for how Dean encouraged Castiel to try many new foods, most of which Cas ended up loving.

L is for their love. How Dean cried at their wedding while they said their vows, and how he would deny it later. It’s how Dean will wrap his arms around Cas’ waist and tell him how loved he is and how he is Dean’s world. It’s how Dean still feels his heart swell when he sees Cas smile or laugh. It’s how Cas will run his fingers through Dean’s hair when they’re in bed because it makes Dean sleepy, and Cas loves a sleepy Dean. It’s how Cas will randomly walk past Dean and kiss him on top of head, just to say: “Hello, I love you, and I just wanted you to know that.” L is for the lives they lead, and the love that they promise to share, forever.


	2. Sea of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own 'Sea of Love' or Supernatural (Although I'd like to). Any mistakes are mine. Hope you guys enjoy the short little wedding ficlet!

"Dean, we really don't have to. I'd understand," Cas promised.  
"Cas, this is our wedding, of course I'm going to dance," Dean replied.  
"Alright," he agreed hesitantly, looking at Dean to see if he was just trying to appease Cas.

  
Dean took his hand and led him to the middle of the floor, where all eyes were on them. There weren't many people at the wedding, but those who did come were only those closest to Dean and Castiel.

  
Sam and Jess were there, with their little boy, Ellen, Bobby, Jo and Ash were there too. Gabe had decided to come along, dragging Balthazar with them, and they couldn’t forget Charlie, Garth and Benny.

  
Dean held Cas' hand with his and put his other on Cas' waist, while Cas put his free hand on Dean's shoulder. 'Sea of Love's reached the newlywed's ears and they smiled as they began to slowly sway to the rhythm.  
As Dean looked around, he could see the kind smiles from everyone’s faces. He felt safe, and happy in this moment, and wouldn’t have traded it for the world.  
Dean leaned his head on Cas’ shoulder as the lyrics from the song flowed around them.

  
 _‘Do you remember, when we met? That’s the day, I knew you were my pet... ‘_

  
Dean breathed in the scent of Cas, and became enthralled with how perfect this day was. Everything was beyond compare, and they had waited so long for this unbelievable day.  
After a minute, Dean could hear Cas singing the song in a low tone, and felt the hot puffs of Cas’ breath on his neck, making him feel warm and comfortable.

  
“You know the words to this?” Dean whispered, amused.  
“I knew we were going to be dancing to it, well, I was hoping we would be dancing to it. So, I listened when you were at work and practiced my dancing,” Cas replied.  
“Well, Mr. Winchester, I must say that I’m extremely flattered,” Dean grinned.

  
Cas smiled back, as he continued to sing the song. As he sang, it felt as if Cas was singing the just to him. If felt like at that exact moment, he was Cas’ world, and it made him smile like a lovesick fool.

  
 _‘Come with me, my love, to the sea, the sea of love.’_

  
Dean pulled Cas closer, not really wanting this to end. Because yes, while they had the rest of lives to dance together, it was this instant of comfort and joy that made Dean love Cas more than he thought he ever had.

  
 _‘I wanna tell you how much...I love you.’_

  
As the song came to and end, the two reluctantly pulled away, but not before sharing a glance filled with a lifetime of emotions; love, comfort, happiness, and so many more. Although these two had already been through so much;

  
“We have the rest of our lives to love,” Cas said, as the next song began and everyone else started dancing.

  
With a smile, Dean started dancing to the new song, earning a loud laugh from Cas.

  
As cliche as Dean thought it sounded, this would be a day the two wouldn’t soon forget.


	3. Times Like These

It’s times like these when Dean wants to shut down. It’s when he remembers how happy they once were. It’s when he sitting in his bed, and the pain suddenly hits him like a brick wall. It’s when he replays Cas’ last words in his head all day.

 

_“I love you, Dean Winchester. And I’ll never regret saving you.”_

 

It’s when he remembers that the domestic life is just as dangerous as the hunter life. It’s when Sam tells him that Cas is in a better place, and Dean wants to throw something. And when he visits Cas’ grave, it takes all he has not to cry for hours. It’s when he remembers visiting Cas for weeks in the hospital, seeing him get worse everyday, but telling him that he’s just as beautiful as the day they first met.

 

It’s when Cas asked him everyday if he was eating or sleeping, and Dean would smile, say yes, and regret it later for lying to him. It’s when Cas knew he would be gone soon, but did his best to make Dean grin, because that was the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life, and if he was going to die soon, he wanted to see that breath taking smile just one more time. It’s when Dean brings Sam, who just stands in the background, just wanting to give his brother more time with his husband.

 

It’s when they hold hands while Cas is lying in bed, his breath coming out more uneven as the days pass. It’s when the tears steadily stream out of both Cas and Dean’s eyes when he leaves for the night. And it’s when Dean comes in as soon as the sun is up the next day, he can’t help but just stand in the doorway, and look at the love of his life. Because he can see him wasting away. He can see how peaceful he looks while he sleeps. He can see his chest heave, fighting for breath. He can see Cas’ eyes slowly open and look and him. And he can see the little smile the ghosts his lips, even if it takes all of his energy to do so.

 

And it’s when Dean walks over to the bed, and Castiel holds out his hand to him. And when Dean sits down, and Cas looks at him, he knows. And he wants to shut down. The tears flow freely now from both men’s eyes.

 

“You can’t,” Dean chokes out.

“I’m sorry,” Cas whispers. “But its’ time. But don’t you dare forget that I love you, Dean Winchester, and I’ll never regret saving you,”

So it’s times like these, where Dean just wants to forget.


End file.
